


Long Time Coming

by Nikaia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikaia/pseuds/Nikaia
Summary: Poe has had feelings for one of the Resistance's communications officers for a long time. After a risky mission, he confesses to her hoping for the best.You could say it goes over well.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so feedback is appreciated! Hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> nikaiawrites.tumblr.com

Music and excited chatter filled the cantina, the epilogue to a mission gone well. You sat in a corner booth, slowly sipping a drink and quietly humming along to the song playing while you read through mission reports. The mission was a success, with the members of the small strike team reporting no casualties, and completion of the mission objective. You began writing notes on your datapad, tallying information on troop movements and supply routes. The noise of the cantina faded into the background as you focused on your work, so the impact of someone sliding into the booth next to you came as a surprise. Your head jerked up, your eyes meeting the warm brown of the Resistance’s golden boy. You sighed and smiled, sliding back to make room for him in the booth.

He moved clumsily into the open space. “Working? At a party?” he laughed, looking at the documents scattered across your table. 

You bumped your leg against his. “The First Order never sleeps, which means neither do I,” you sighed dramatically, leaning forward to rest your chin in your hand. A stray strand of hair fell across your face, and you puffed at it to blow it out of your eyes “You look like you’re enjoying the party though,” you smile, taking in the flush of warmth in the pilot’s tanned cheeks and his unsteady movements. 

“We worked hard for this, so of course I’m enjoying it,” he winked at you. “Work hard and play hard, right?” he asked, swaying towards you. You could feel the heat of his body as he leaned into your space, and smell the tang of motor oil, sweat, and something uniquely him. Your eyes met, and you could feel a subtle shift in the atmosphere as he looked at you. 

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” he asked, his voice soft. 

You sigh. “Poe, you’re drunk,” you say gently, lightly pushing at his chest. Without breaking eye contact, he grabbed your hand before it could fall back to your lap, running his work callused fingers over your skin. 

“No I’m not,” he hiccuped halfway through his protest. “Okay, maybe a little. But I mean it,” he said earnestly, placing your hand over his heart. 

“You flirt with everyone, it’s kind of your thing,” you say, leaning in and smiling as he sways closer to you. “But, if you can tell me this when you’re sober, maybe I’ll believe you.” Feeling a little bold, you close the gap and press a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

You’re surprised when his free hand comes up to cup your jaw, gently holding your head in place as he turns slightly to kiss you. It’s featherlight at first as he waits for you to respond, and he groans quietly when you kiss him back. His hand on your jaw slides back to tangle in your hair, and his other hand moves to your waist, hauling you into his lap. You loop your arms around his neck, pulling yourself closer as the kiss deepens. His tongue licks against your lips, silently asking for entrance, and you feel his chest rumble underneath you when you open for him. He tastes like his firewhiskey, hot and sweet, and his tongue dances along the inside of your mouth. He kisses like he flies, you decide. All heat and passion, and skilled enough to make it difficult to focus, especially when he dips his head to kiss the fluttering pulse point at your throat. Your eyes flutter closed and your fingers find his dark curls as a quiet moan sneaks past your lips. 

A raucous cheer startles you both, reminding you that you are in a public place and at a party. No one seems to be paying attention to your secluded corner, but you feel self conscious all the same. You move to get off of Poe’s lap, and he groans and drops his head against your shoulder as you accidentally grind against the hardness underneath his flight suit. You feel your cheeks burn and move to gather your things spread out across the table.

“Please don’t shut down on me, sweetheart,” Poe asks, gently grabbing your hand. You turn to look at him, and oh, he’s never looked more devastating. His curly hair is mussed and his lips are flushed and kiss-swollen, and you feel a flicker of pride knowing that you did that and that you are responsible for the flush in his tan cheeks and the distant look in his dark eyes. He brings your hand to his mouth and kisses your knuckles, his calloused thumb sweeping over the back of your hand. 

You sink back down into the booth next to him, and he tangles your fingers together. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve been trying to get your attention?” he asks, one corner of his mouth tilting up. You shake your head, and a smile blooms across his face. “We were coming back from a rough mission, and a couple of our ships were damaged. You worked so hard to coordinate the landings and make sure everyone made it to the ground in one piece. I saw you run out onto the LZ with your arms full and headset on, and your smile when you saw that all of us were okay was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I’ve been trying to get your attention ever since,” he says, leaning to rest his forehead against yours. 

You close your eyes and lean into him. It’s quiet and peaceful in your little corner for a moment, the two of you resting against each other. “I’ve liked you for a long time too, you know,” you say, squeezing his fingers. 

“Really? Since when?” he asks, leaning back to look into your eyes. You blush and look away, eyes roving over the partygoers on the other side of the room. 

“It was one of my first days on the job. Mireen was showing me around and introducing me to some of the ground crew, and we came out to watch some of the new pilots fly their drills. You finished flying with them and landed right in front of us, and I saw you pause on the ladder down to watch the other pilots land. You were standing there, leaning off the ladder with your helmet in one hand and looking up at the sky, and I knew I was a goner,” you tell him. You turn your head to look at him, a wry smile on your lips. “I just never thought that I would have a shot with you, so I never acted on it.”  
He leans in to kiss you, just a simple press of his lips to yours. It’s sweet and fleeting, and you open your eyes to find his warm cinnamon eyes staring at you. “Do you want to get out of here?” he asks almost shyly. “We can go back to my room. I just want to hold you,” he says earnestly. 

“What if I want more?” you ask, looking at him through your eyelashes. You see a flush creep up his throat and his eyes go dark. 

“Sweetheart, I will give you whatever you want,” he says, his voice low and eyes focused on your face. 

“Then let’s get out of here,” you say, smiling slyly at him. He laughs low in his throat before pressing a firm kiss to your temple and helping you gather your things. It’s a short walk from the cantina to Poe’s room, and you both are impatient, so you make it to the door of his quarters in no time. When he moves to unlock his door, you slip your arms around him and press kisses to the back of his neck.

“Stars, you’re making this difficult,” you hear him swear under his breath. You decide to be extra helpful and you skim your hand over the front of his flight suit down to where you can feel him starting to harden again. His hips jerk forward at your touch and you hear him swear again in a language you don’t recognize. His door quietly swishes open and he pulls you inside, spinning around to press you against the wall next to the door. His mouth is on you in a second, and the glide of his lips on yours is even more immaculate now that you’re alone. 

Not only is he kissing you like he wants to devour you, his hands are also busy moving all over your body. He wedges a knee between your legs and grabs your hips to grind you down against his thigh, and you break the kiss to moan at how good it feels. He smiles wolfishly and does it again, moving to kiss your neck as you moan helplessly against the wall. “I’ve wanted to hear you make that sound for so long,” he pants in your ear, and the admission makes your breath catch. You wind your fingers in his hair and pull him back to your mouth, and he smiles into the kiss. 

His big hands span your thighs as he hauls you up against him, wrapping your legs around his waist. He rolls his hips into yours, and you both moan in unison at the sensation of his clothed cock grinding against your center. “Maybe we should take this to the bed?” you suggest breathlessly. 

“Smart thinking,” Poe agrees, and he kisses the side of your head before carrying you over to his bed and laying you down gently against the sheets. He steps away for a moment, and you hear the slide of a zipper as he shucks his flight suit before crawling gently on top of you. He’s down to his thin undershirt and compression shorts, and you can feel the heat radiating off his body. His fingers slide under the hem of your shirt, and he pops his head up from what is definitely going to be a hickey tomorrow to ask, “Mind if I take this off?”

You nod shyly and help him slide off your uniform top. He doesn’t give you a chance to cover yourself out of embarrassment, instead diving in to explore every inch of newly revealed skin. The drag of his calloused fingers is divine against your sensitive skin, and Poe is reverent as he touches you. He starts gently mouthing kisses over your collarbones, while his warm hand smooths up and down your side, thumb stroking patterns over the skin. 

His free hand comes up to tease at the fabric of your bra, slipping his fingers underneath to palm at your breast. Feeling bolder, you sit up slightly and take it off, and Poe makes a wounded sound as he watches your breasts bounce after you pull your bra over your head. He dives right in, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh of your breasts. You moan in earnest when he pulls a nipple into his mouth, using his teeth and tongue to coax it into a rosy peak before he switches to the other one. He’s thoroughly occupied, and you feel heat pooling in your abdomen. You use his distraction to flip your positions, and you smile at him from your new position astride his waist. He’s beautifully flushed and his eyes go wide as he looks at you. “You’re gorgeous,” he says, smoothing his hands over your still clothed thighs. 

“So are you,” you tell him with a smile, and you lean down to kiss him. You trail your lips from his mouth to the side of his neck, leaving a trail of small dark smudges as you suck marks into his sun-kissed skin. He moans under your ministrations, hands coming up to grab handfuls of your ass as you kiss him. You slide your fingers under the hem of his shirt, and start to move it up, tracing the ridges of his abs. He breaks away with a cheeky smile and pulls the shirt off, dropping it somewhere in the darkness off the bed. You sit up and take him in, admiring the way his skin shines in the low light of his bedside lamp. 

As you sit up, your ass rocks against the erection that strains against the black fabric of his compression shorts, and you watch as his expression twists in pleasure. You move again experimentally, and he lets out an airy moan and you feel him twitch against your backside. He cracks an eye at you with a smile. “Keep going and I’m going to make a mess in my shorts,” Poe teases, and you feel a flicker of satisfaction at how breathless his voice sounds. 

“It sounds like you should take them off then,” you say, teasing at the waistband of his shorts. “Don’t want you to dirty laundry on my account.” He’s quick to respond, scooting upright to shed his shorts. You watch as his cock springs free, and you can’t help but admire him. It’s thick and slightly curved, with the tip rosy and leaking as it seems to beg for your attention. You settle between his legs and take the velvety weight of his cock into your hand, giving it a few experimental strokes. You watch his eyes fall closed, and he leans back on his elbows as you continue your ministrations. Slowly, you lean down and gently lick at the soft skin just under the head, and he moans, loud and guttural. 

“Sweetheart, I’m not gonna last if you do that,” he warns, looking at you. “I’d rather be inside you for the finale, if that’s okay.” Something inside you clenches at that, and you rub your thighs together unconsciously. “Please,” he asks. “I wanna feel that pretty cunt of yours around me while you cum,” he pleads, rubbing his thumb over the skin at your waist. “Let me make you feel good, sweetheart.”  
You moan quietly at his words and nod. He pulls you down for a kiss and rolls you over, pressing you into the mattress before he moves, making quick work of your pants and underwear. He thinks for a moment, before he moves your knees to his shoulders and licks a long stripe up your slit. Your back arches at the sensation, and a whine escapes your mouth as he repeats the motion. Poe dives in with enthusiasm, using his tongue and fingers to explore and find what makes you feel good. He finds your clit, and you let out a high keen as stars explode behind your eyes. The coil in your abdomen winds itself tighter, and the tension continues to build as his clever tongue dances over your most sensitive place. Finally, the coil snaps and your back arches, heels pressing into his back as stars dance in your vision. 

You come back to yourself after a moment, the vestiges of your orgasm warm as they wash over you. Poe presses little kisses to the insides of your thighs. “You look so beautiful when you cum,” he murmurs to you, gently setting your legs down and moving up your body. “You’re so good for me, he says, pressing a kiss to your hairline. “Do you want to keep going?” 

“Yeah, I want you to feel good too,” you say, sliding your hands up his arms and moving to play with his hair. 

He gently kisses the juncture of your neck and shoulder. “I do, you make me feel so good, sweetheart,” he says. He leans into your touch, almost purring as your nails gently scratch his scalp. “Do you feel ready for me?” he asks, his eyes searching your face. You nod, and his chest rumbles. He nudges your legs further open and you feel the blunt head of his cock nudge against your slick entrance. He slowly presses into you, and you both moan, him at the warm tightness of your cunt and you at the stretch. He moves slowly, filling you inch by inch till he bottoms out and slots his hips against yours. He drops his head to your shoulder, panting slightly while he waits for you to adjust. He’s thick, and takes a moment to acclimate to how completely he fills you.

“Okay, you can move,” you say, gently tapping his back. He kisses your shoulder and begins to move his hips, and the stretch feels even better now that he's moving. You moan and drop your head against the pillows, and his mouth chases yours, kissing you as he pistons in and out of you. You feel the sweet tension in the pit of your stomach again, and the pressure increases as he starts to move faster. His strokes become a bit rougher, going deeper and hitting something inside you that makes you see stars. You moan his name and your fingers tighten in his hair, which makes him moan brokenly and you file that away for later. 

He brings up a hand to play with a breast, simultaneously mouthing at your neck and rolling your nipple between his calloused fingers. “C’mon sweetheart, want you to cum with me, “ he pants, his strokes starting to lose their rhythm. The pressure in your belly increases, and you know that you’re close to cresting that peak for a second time.

“I’m gonna, Poe, I’m so close,” you beg, pulling at his hair. He whines and slams into you, and that’s enough to send you falling over that peak. You cum hard, your vision whiting out as you spasm around him. In your ecstasy, you feel his hips stutter and hear his broken moan as he finishes with you. You recover a little faster, and gently run your fingers through his hair while Poe comes back to himself. 

“That was better than I dreamed it would be,” he mumbled into your shoulder. He wraps his arms around you and nuzzles into your hair. 

“I’m glad I could live up to your expectations,” you laugh quietly, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. 

“Oh, sweetheart, you are better than anything I’ve ever imagined,” Poe sighs happily.


End file.
